


NOCTURNAL writing group challenges 1: fear

by Kanervakani



Category: Nocturnal - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fear, Horror, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanervakani/pseuds/Kanervakani
Summary: Collection of the drabbles I write for this specific prompt!





	NOCTURNAL writing group challenges 1: fear

A day had passed. It had slithered past in 40 hours. The sun never rose, there was no sun to rise. Only low hums laid underneath Pluto, making the hard tile floor vibrate. The fluorecant lights of the kitchen were their new sun- though somehow, it was still dark. 60 hours passed in a minute and Pluto, feeling as if they were still sobbing, but their body was still. They couldn't feel it, their own skin, their own body, but they could feel the squirming things pricle againts the insides of their lungs and stomache and their backbone and-

Nothing was changing. It's not that it mattered anymore, but Pluto did wish it would end. It hadn't ended in a millenia, now an eternity. Then it changed.

The hums were accompanied by a wailing of one in many or many in one, Pluto was uncertain- but they wished they could press their hands against their ears. For a moment they realized their hands weren't there, and when they were, they weren't moving. They could only listen and watch as something blocked out the fluorecent lights. It was pitch dark, and only then could they finally see everything.

The wraiths of long gone gods, seeping sound from their dripping eyes and frothing from every orafice that closed every now and then to end their whispers. Their whispers were the deafening wailing, and as Pluto dreaded what their screaming would sound like, they fruitlessly tried to count the eyes staring at them. They felt the hand of the being blocking the light go through their face, but rest on it too- a liquid seeping into every pore of their skin and making it impossible to breathe. The foaming mouth leaned closer to Pluto in a smile, dripping on their face as the formless being whispered to them. It was a true whisper, not the cacophonic screeching all around them, and though Pluto heard it clearly, they didn't understand the words. They tried to, they tried as hard as they could, drool dripping down their cheeks in the place of their own tears. In a hundred years, the being slowly lowered itself onto Pluto, melting through them as all the others watched in curiosity, carrying no malice but forms too abstract yet familiar for Pluto to understand.

All they could feel was fear.

The thursday morning sun laid long shadows onto Plutos body as they looked up at the white ceiling. Flies buzzed around the fluorecent light, lazy, happy and fat with the week old fruit laying on the kitchen counter. Smell of old dishes had hours ago filled the previously empty air, and some of the bugs had rested onto Plutos face. They could move again. They had tried it out; lifted their arm, looked at it, its now duller greyish color and rested it back down. They could move, but they didn't. They simply stared up, following the buzzing flies with yellowed eyes.

They couldn't feel exitement, they couldn't feel sorrow, the only thing they could feel was a primal, thudding fear as their body laid on the floor where they had died a week ago.

The feeling didn't become any more dull when they went to the store, bought new fruit and filled their hungry body. It didn't turn to disgust when all of it came back up. It didn't turn to joy when they talked to their parents again. It took long for them to feel anything else, slow happiness returning, anger from when they stubbed their toe on the doorframe, but it never grew over their fear.

It stayed there. Supressed, waiting for any provocation, ready to send Pluto back to that numbness, under that fluorecent light, body of a god suffocating them for an another eternity.


End file.
